


台风天PLAY

by Bulaonier



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulaonier/pseuds/Bulaonier
Summary: 未满18岁请勿阅读！纯属瞎编，勿上升正主。





	台风天PLAY

电梯门合上的一瞬间，包括助理在内的所有人都松了一口气。  
到这一刻，张云雷才真的感觉到今天的工作全部结束了。除了时不时扑打在脖子后头的夹着酒气的呼吸暗示着他今晚可能还有别的“工作”要做。

电梯不断上升，人越下越空，最终在十六层吐出了他和杨九郎。

“两位老师辛苦，明天早上再见。”  
“哎，好嘞。”

助理和他们往相反的方向走开了。

“辫儿，”杨九郎的手臂立马勾上了他的脖子，被冷气吹得凉嗖嗖的皮肤贴在温热的后颈上。

“避着点儿人。”张云雷一句话，那人立马把胳膊撂下了，但因为喝了酒的缘故，走路有点儿走不直，歪歪斜斜地冲到前面，两只手在裤兜里东摸西摸。

“摸什么呢，房卡在我这儿！”张云雷看他那个醉模样儿，有点想笑。

“噢对，对对对……”杨九郎一拍后脑勺，“对不住对不住……”

“疯了吧你，这还要赔礼道歉？真把我当废物了你？”张云雷啼笑皆非地瞪他一眼。  
“怎么说话呢，我是把您当祖宗……”杨九郎无赖地缠着他，捏着他的手不老实地往嘴上贴。  
“去去去，别跟我撒酒疯！”他躲开，拿出门卡刷开门，轻巧地闪进门缝里，旋即回身把杨九郎挡在外面：“你好像不住这屋吧？你屋在内边儿，”他狡黠地笑笑，指指不远处那间客房。

“哎呀，我没带卡，我卡锁屋里了~”杨九郎知道他在使坏，借着喝醉酒的蛮力把门缝顶开，一只手率先伸进去撑住了墙，“张老师收留我一晚……”话音未落，突然脚下一软没站稳，整个人往前扑倒，眼前闪过张云雷受了惊吓的眼神，转眼俩人已经重重地跌在酒店的地毯上。

电子锁在身后啪嗒一声合上了。

杨九郎惊出一身汗，他虽然最近减肥小有成果，也是一米八几的大个儿，压着一般人还算了，张云雷这散装重组的小身板可就不好说，他嘴里稀里糊涂地问着：“没事儿吧？压着腿没？”

酒店地毯很厚很软，缓冲掉了大部分力道，而且两人倒下的时候，张云雷立刻感觉到杨九郎护着他的腰背，所以他落地时压到的是杨九郎的手臂。这是条件反射，杨九郎自己可能都没意识到。

要说疼，疼的也是他才对。

“没事儿，我哪儿还那么脆啊，都好得差不多了。”张云雷笑着，安抚地摸了摸他的鬓角，“翔子，你该放心了，事儿都过去那么久了。”

“也是，现在不光能跑，还能蹦能跪还能找地缝儿……”杨九郎点点头，“是我操心操习惯了。”  
眼前的张云雷和几年前比圆润了不少，再不是那个棱角分明的清冷模样，肉乎乎的脸颊把本来就大的卧蚕推得更高，笑起来完全成了个没眼睛的软萌小动物，看着特别喜人。就连他现在在队里训人，效果都大不如前。

杨九郎每每看他角儿这副样子都特有成就感，把人养胖是他这几年的重大成就。今儿一高兴，喝多了点，酒精怂恿他凑过去先亲了口腮帮子，然后顺着软软的下颚线亲到脖子。

这几天上海的台风可把他俩折磨坏了，从出发前一礼拜开始，每天都在发愁，看着天气预报刷着航班信息，张老师成天唉声叹气，搞不懂今年的商演之路怎么这么坎坷。愁得根本懒得搭理他，任他怎么献殷勤都白搭，人家根本没兴致。

这会儿给杨九郎这么一亲，俩人都有些憋不住了。张云雷轻哼着拿手按着杨九郎的后脑勺试图阻止他作乱，却换来反效果，被人就势含着耳垂舔吮。带着酒气的热吻全落在他颈上，有点辣有点烫。他身上死穴极多，这地儿算一个，一碰就发软，手上脱了力气，变成扶着人肩膀喘气。膝盖也不由自主开了，右腿勾着在杨九郎小腿上蹭来蹭去。杨九郎也没闲着，边亲边往下摸索，一只手准确无误地找着了裤裆不轻不重地揉捏了一把。

“嗯~”他角儿就这小鼻音最厉害，唱曲儿或做爱都好使，勾得杨九郎魂都掉了，加大了胡摸乱捏的面积，可惜张云雷这条裤子他实在受不了，一摸全是须子，疙疙瘩瘩不利索，于是皱着眉头恶声恶气地道：“这破裤子，早晚给你烧咯！”

“你不许嫌我，谁都嫌我你也不准~”张云雷笑嘻嘻地搂着他脖子撒娇：“哥哥不喜欢，脱了就是~”

这小妖精真是会。

杨九郎三下两把脱了这碍事碍眼的裤子，酒店泼墨色的地毯衬着张云雷两条细长的腿像蛇精一样拧着，廊灯洒在小妖精脸上身上，小妖精还咬着食指冲他笑。  
正要扑上去大展身手，胸膛却被张云雷一只膝盖顶住了。他看杨九郎被撩得差不多了，就又玩起了最拿手的欲擒故纵，巧笑倩兮道：“洗澡。”

“好你啊，又来这套！”杨九郎苦着脸坐在地上，“早晚给你整出毛病来！”

“地毯上脏死了！你以为呢？”张云雷嫌弃地爬起来，跑到箱子边拿了换洗衣服就溜进了浴室。  
“别介呀！一起洗呀宝贝儿~”杨九郎在外面拧了几下把手，丫给锁了。

“想得美！”自从上次他俩脑子一热洗过一回鸳鸯浴，张云雷就知道厉害了，那哪是洗澡，越洗越脏倒是真的。

杨九郎颓丧地躺回床上，后悔自己意志不坚定，刚才就应该直接办了他！

过了半天，浴室门终于开了，张云雷带着一股子橙花香气坐到床上，又换了件白T，光着腿踢了杨九郎一脚：“快去洗切！”

九郎进去之后他靠在床上拿着手机开始看最新气象预报。台风虽有减弱的趋势，航班还处于停航状态。

杨九郎洗完出来，热水一冲，晚上喝的酒全发起来了，连头顶都在冒着烟。

“翔子，咱是不是走不成了，你听这雨下的。”张云雷抬起头，又是一脸愁容。

“走不成不走了呗，咱们现在还有什么着急回去的？”杨九郎夺走他的手机扔到沙发里，橙花沐浴露掺着他身上的酒味，变成了一种全新的催情香氛，让张云雷瞬间忘了台风的烦忧。

整整三个月，十场商演，他们马不停蹄地跑了半个中国。这中间又经历了多少起起落落，流言蜚语。繁忙的工作，心境的摇摆起伏，这一刻都该放下了。

杨九郎身上的橙酒香气特别对张云雷的味。他从前很爱喝酒，自打出了事儿这爱好被剥夺，现在也习惯了，但不代表不馋。这会儿他把杨九郎当成一杯酿得极醇的酒，仗着那人酒劲上来无力反抗，翻身压到他身上，捧着脸咬住了两瓣唇啃噬，舌尖轻扫过牙龈，一直麻到腮帮子，牙关这就自己开了，任由滑溜溜的舌头找进来纠缠。鼻尖也互相抵着，闷哼粗喘不绝于耳。

张云雷难得这么占上风，自然不会放过这机会，而杨九郎竟也莫名喜欢这种被人压制的羞耻感，配合地仰着脖子去迎他。一个冗长的吻结束，张云雷气喘吁吁，杨九郎面红耳赤，嘴唇上沾着亮晶晶的唾液，随着呼吸微光闪烁。

“张老师今儿这么狂野。”杨九郎摸摸嘴唇，感觉都要破皮，沁着疼。

“那可不，”张云雷双臂撑在他耳边，舔着嘴角笑：“小眼儿，今儿我艹你怎么样？”

杨九郎没接话，手直接摸进他衣摆里，把着那肉感的小腰一个使劲，那人就被掀倒在床，一转眼功夫，江山已定。

“您也是想瞎了心，”杨九郎粗着嗓子低语，“乖乖，这可是技术活儿。”

“你怎么知道我技术不行？”张云雷嘴上不服输，心里倒没真想那些个，这事儿和说相声也差不多，两人各有分工，没什么谁真抄了谁便宜，到头来合作愉快就成。

“伺候您这么些年还是有一些心得体会。”

“臭不要脸……”张云雷一伸手摸到他下面半硬的家伙，“你还真空上阵啊？”

“我衣裳不是在那屋嘛。再说了这不马上得脱。”

“就喜欢你这个不要脸的样子。”张云雷一手攀上他的脖子索吻，一手熟练地套弄着杨九郎的小兄弟，手心里的东西不消半刻就精神了，又硬又热地抵着腿根，他自己的也半抬着头，两个老没见面的先在下面碰了头，一个贴着一个，干脆拢在一起上下撸动，掌心在马眼上囫囵着碾，一手湿润。

杨九郎被欲火顶得内里沸反盈天，恶狠狠地照着人锁骨啃了一口，登时一个紫印冒出来，衬着肤色格外诱人。再往下就是随着呼吸起起伏伏的胸脯，这地儿随着主人体重一块儿日渐有料，本来干瘪着的位置无端端生出一道弧线，浅浅的，但确实存在。杨九郎把手覆上去拢了拢，离一手难以掌握还相去甚远，也就是那么软丢丢的一颗小笼包，不过手感挺好，稍微使点劲就能陷出指印，顶端的小红豆也撅着，等君采撷。

“别捏啊臭流氓——”张云雷看杨九郎在自己胸前玩得津津有味，脸皮上浮起一层红。近来总能瞧见有人调侃他这里，也是恼人，肉自己要往那儿长，他也没办法。

杨九郎专注着手头上的活儿，没搭腔，倒是伸着舌尖勾住了红豆挑戳着，听耳边立马传来那人的娇喘声，再没犹豫把红豆馅的小包子整个含进嘴里。

“嗯——别——”张云雷摇着头抗拒，却又耐不住挺着身子往人嘴里送，让人用门牙叼着乳根细细地磨，酸麻的滋味像过电一样从头顶一直传到脚心。

到头来两边都被杨九郎仔细啃了一回，红艳艳的小肉粒立了起来，颤巍巍可怜见的，“磊磊，太美了，再养养，更好吃~”他大言不惭地说。

“死切！”张云雷羞着脸护着胸，“都他妈怪你，个个儿不把我当男人了！”

“人跟你逗呢，这你也望心里去？”杨九郎失笑，低头绕着肚脐眼在小肉肚子上吻了一圈，又往下亲了亲那硬邦邦的小宝贝，“这不在这儿呢么，多雄伟！够爷们儿！”

“闭上你那个讨打的嘴！”张老师也咯咯笑，这个傻叉儿成天拿他当孩子哄，害得他近期总有一种自己快要弱智了的错觉。

“实话实说，”杨九郎又舔着脸爬回来亲他，“宝贝儿，你这个招人劲儿，跟男女没关系。”说完示意他翻身，“那玩意儿你带着呢吗？”

“行李不是你收的吗，你问谁？”张云雷翻个白眼，起身把上衣脱了乖乖地趴在床垫上等，听见杨九郎在行李箱那边摸摸索索寻找作案工具的声音。接下来的环节他不是很喜欢，但是再之后的环节他还是挺期待的……

不一会儿冒着热气的杨九郎重新挨过来，在他肩胛骨上重重地亲吻，接着亲他的侧腰，最后内裤被扒掉，圆滚滚的肉丘上多了几个牙印儿。

“我角儿这小屁股，天下一绝。”臭捧哏的又开始瞎捧了，张云雷把脸埋进枕头缝里装死。他连脖子后面都臊红了。“乖宝贝儿，趴好。”

带着体温的润滑剂闯进窄小密道，饶是经历过的也还是难免不舒服。张云雷跪趴着，这姿势又羞耻又卑微，他把闷哼声吐进枕头里，皱着眉适应外部入侵。腰线不由自主塌出一道半圆，肩胛骨撑起两座小山。

杨九郎怀着一丝愧疚又无法言喻的征服快感，用沾满润滑的中指探进爱人的臀缝间开疆拓土。他承认，眼前这高傲的头颅每一次为他低垂时，那种心理上的满足感简直接近下流无耻。可他需要这种占有，自私地，完全地利己主义。

张云雷是我的。每一根发丝，每一寸皮肤，皮肤之下奔流的血……他的眼泪，汗水，体液……都是我的。

爱的本质便是如此，绝不高雅，也无道德。人类原始欲望的驱动器。

杨九郎陷入一种半迷幻里，凭着耳中传来的喘息辨别方向，细长的手指探索接近那一处，然后弓起指节顶弄，液体碰撞摩擦出泡沫，顺着股缝滑落。  
手劲逐渐加大，他欺身覆上张云雷的脊背，空余的手探到胸前，指肚磨着乳尖。

“哈……嗯！”勃起的肉茎吐出一道白液，张云雷不得不从枕头里抬头寻找氧气，大口喘息，手指抓紧了床单揉皱。

高潮后的肌肉松懈下来，他无力地倒在一旁，望着杨九郎的眼睛里一片雾气，其实他什么也看不见。

双腿被分开，一条架在肩膀上，一条搭在臂弯里。杨九郎扶着早已硬如生铁的肉柱，就着穴口乱七八糟的那滩液体把头部打湿，对准还在开合的小口缓缓送入。

“嘶——”张云雷咬住下唇，痛也谈不上，只是胀得难受。随着后穴不断被入侵，身体不由自主扭动着想逃开，最终被人掐着腰桎梏住。

“还行吗？”杨九郎拍拍他的小脸，拇指抚着眉间的皱纹。  
“嗯。”张云雷闭着眼，他知道这难熬的一阵子总会过去，接踵而来的快感风暴将吞噬他们。

风暴袭来之时，他无暇顾及其他，任双手拽着床单尖叫出声，来自杨九郎的撞击带着色情至极的声响充斥了房间，思维失速坠落。

“啊……啊……”太爽了，他觉得杨九郎插入的是自己的大脑，快感太直接，像刀子劈着天灵盖，他双手在空中乱抓，抓住了九郎的手臂，两人频率一致地耸动。  
“救命，九郎~”受不了，感官刺激太多，像要漫出来，“你妈的，别——嗯——哥哥饶了我吧~”这时候他顾不得丢人，红着眼圈求放过，但也清楚这会儿要是杨九郎真停了他大概才会哭。人吧，就是贱得很。

杨九郎放开他的腿，换了个进得更深的姿势，他也快到了。

“呃~你~”张云雷刚要逞口舌之快，杨九郎的手指却插进他的发根，拽着他的头发跟他舌吻。

他边被吻得晕头转向，一边又有点想笑。  
看来薅头发这件事，可真给人憋出心病来了……

“杨九郎，胆儿肥了你。”嘴上一得了空他就骂，顺带掐他的肋条肉。

“外边儿给你留面子懂吗，乖乖。”杨九郎也坏笑着加快频率，顶得他嘴里再说不出什么逞能的话，“我是舍不得，不是不敢，记住咯。”

“是不是因为你最爱我~”张云雷眼睛笑出两道弯月，“是吧？”

“甭问，爱不爱心里没数儿？”杨九郎一咕噜坐起来，把人架在自己腿上，“坐稳了啊，哥哥带你上高速~”

“嗯哼——”张云雷把脸埋进他脖子，细胳膊把他圈牢了，他觉得自己像坐在一根烧红的柱子上，屁股都要融化了。  
体内那一点变本加厉被光顾，四散在身体各处的快感慢慢朝同一处聚拢，他绷着小腹去迎合，收缩着甬道逼迫爱人快点缴械。

浓重的鼻息落在他肩上，没散尽的酒味，两人被点燃的荷尔蒙，夹杂着橙香的汗水味……结成一张情欲的网把他们捕获。

阴茎弹跳数下，滚热的精液刷着肠壁，激得张云雷惊叫一声，转瞬自己也登了顶，抽搐着腰肢软倒在杨九郎怀里。

“嘘……”

窗外，台风裹挟着雨点不断扑打玻璃，隔绝了一切来自外界的声音。  
而他们宛如置身于台风眼中，纵是暴风骤雨来自四面八方，这一刻世界风平浪静。


End file.
